1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is an apparatus for mixing and injecting a grout material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of mixing and dispensing devices. Many of the references disclose collaspsible agitators per se--for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,148 to J. C. Thomas--and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,886 (G. W. Rosewald) discloses this same feature with the additional function to allow complete chamber evacuation. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,057 (D. E. Trumbull), a single batch of fast setting compounds are mixed and dispensed. What applicant has not found in the prior art is the combination of an extrusion ram with a concentrically nested mixing rod having a fluid channel and collapsible agitator blades. It is this operative combination of features which allows the invention to accomplish its intended purpose.